(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an item of furniture having a furniture body and at least one flap being upwardly movable by means of an actuating arm which is connected to the flap and acted upon by a spring device, wherein the actuating arm is preferably pivotable about a horizontal axis and wherein further an electric drive device is provided which can act upon the actuating arm.
(2) Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, various designs of items of furniture are known which have a setting device for moving a flap upwardly. DE 102 23 026 describes a cover setting device for a cupboard, whereby a flap can be swung parallel to the front side of the item of furniture and also across thereto. In order to retain the flap in any desired open position, a spring device is provided which has an adjustable sliding member in order to act upon the actuating arm.